Helping Out
by CherryBlossomBunny
Summary: Sakura's family dies. What happens when Syaoran figures out he actually still loves her,but who's this new guy? Will he cause problems between Sakura nad Syaoran? Well click to find out. I know that I changed the summary, but its how i happened to write i
1. The Accident

Helping out

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

Summary: Sakura's father and brother are murdered. Li tries helping Sakura out of this mess. But his feelings for her might not have died down like he thought. It's up to Li to save Sakura from her depression. Can he save her?

Chapter One 

Sakura sat in her room waiting to hear her brother or dad come home.  
"Man! When will one of them get home! I need help with math." she thought. She exited her room to find something to eat. As she opened the fridgr door she heard somone knock.Sakura opened the front door to see a cop.  
"May I help you?" Sakura asked.  
"Miss Kinomoto, were sorry to bring you this news,but your father and brother have been murdered." the cop said. Sakura stared at him then fainted.

Li ran down the street. He just herad the victims of a shooting in town. Sakura's father and brother were mentioned. He had to see how Sakura was doing. Li turned the corner of Sakura's street to see a cop car.  
"Shit!" he thought as he walked towards her door.  
"Excuse me sir! No one can go in." a cop exclaimed. "I'm a friend of the girl who lives here. She has green eyes brown hair and goes by the name Sakura Kinomoto." Li said.  
"The girl you speak of fainted. She hasn't come back to concious yet. Maybe you can bring her back. You may see her." the cop said. Li ran upstairs to Sakura' s room. He saw that she looked so pale and fragile. She never looked like that before. She was always strong looking. Li sat down beside Sakura and grabbed her hand.  
"Sakura.." he muttered,"you need to come back. Whado you think will happen to all of your friends if you don't come back.."

Sakura's Mind

Sakura stood in darkness. no one was around.  
"I'm all alone.. My friends left me and my family died..." she thought. "Sakura come back! We need you!" exclaimed a familiar male voice.

Li held Sakura's hand still. She hasn't came back to conciousness yet. He let go of her hand and was heading out of her room when he heard her stir. "Li... bye! I'll see you tomorrow at school." she said to him. Li turned to see her smilin at him.  
"I was just going to get something to drink..." he lied. "Right! A drink"  
"Honest! I'm staying here to watch over you"  
"Thanks! Well I'm gonna go to sleep now.. so good night Li"  
"Night Sakura." Li said then left the room. Sakura turned over and fell asleep.

Li sat down on the couch and fell asleep.

To be continued...

A/N: Well i need some time to figure out what to write so... later for now.. 


	2. School and a meeting of someone new

Helping Out

" " - talking ' ' - thoughts italics- memory/dreams

Chapter 2

Sakura woke up the next day and shuffled herself into the kitchen. When she sat down she noticed that Li was there cooking breakfast.  
"What are you doing here Li?" she asked. He set the spoon he was using down and turned around. The look she saw in his eyes scared her.  
"What happened?"Sakura asked again. Li stood staring at her for awhile then finally said,  
"Your family died... Don't you remember?" Sakura gave Li a crazy look.  
"What are you talking about? My dad and brother are on a business trip. They'll be back tomorrow!" Sakura exclaimed. Li picked up the newspaper and turned to the obitiueries. He set the paper down and Sakura saw her dad and brother.  
"I thought it was just a dream. I am alone now! Why did they go and die!"she cried. Li wrapped his arms around her and held her. "Its okay! I'm here for you! Tomoyo is to." he calmly told her. he honestly didn't like seeing Sakura like this. Sakura cried for awhile then got up.  
"I'm going to go get ready for school." she said then headed upstairs.

An hour later Sakura and Li left her house for school.  
"Are you sure about this?" Li kept asking.  
"Yes! Li if you don't stop asking I'm going to hit you!" she exclaimed angrily. Li shook his head and sighed. Sakura was about to say something about his sigh but decided against it. they continued their walk to school silently.

Once Sakura got to school she heard someone scream,  
"SAKURAAAAAAA!" Sakura turned around to see her best friend Tomoyo running towards her.  
"Hi Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted.  
"Mom told me the news! I'm so sorry about your dad and brother"  
'Great! The last thing I need is everyone's sympothy!' Sakura thought but said to Tomoyo, "I'm fine! Honestly! Li said that he would stay with me until everything is settled." Tomoyo looked at Li and yelled, "YOU DID!" "Yeah! I afford!" Li said then left.Sakura and Tomoyo watched him leave.  
"I don't see what his problem is! Why is he always rude to everyone except you?" Tomoyo asked.  
"I don't know! But its nice... he's very caring to me." Sakura said then headed to class. Tomoyo followed after her.

Sakura sat down in her seat just as the bell rang. Li sat on the other side of the room while Tomoyo sat next to her. "Class! Today we have a new student! let me introduceto... Hokaku Tanaki! He moved here from Hong Kong!" Ms. Matsudara exclaimed. Sakura looked up to make eye contact with Hokaku. His green eyes looked with hers. Then it hit her!  
"OH MY GOSH! HOKAKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sakura yelled out loud in class.Hokaku smiled then said,  
"I'm glad you remember me Sakura!" Li looked back and forth between Sakura and Hokaku...

To be continued...

CherryBlossomBunny: So what do you think? Next chapter I'm going to tell you about how Hokaku and Sakura know each other. So I hope you read my next chapter. See ya! 


	3. Questions answered pt1

**Helping Out**

" " - talking

' ' - thinking

_italics - memory/dreams/notes written in class_

_What happened last time:_

"Class! Today we have a new student! let me introduceto... Hokaku Tanaki! He moved here from Hong Kong!" Ms. Matsudara exclaimed. Sakura looked up to make eye contact with Hokaku. His green eyes looked with hers. Then it hit her!

"OH MY GOSH! HOKAKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sakura yelled out loud in class.Hokaku smiled then said,

"I'm glad you remember me Sakura!" Li looked back and forth between Sakura and Hokaku...

**Chapter 3**

Ms. Matsudara looked at the two.

"How do you know each other?" she asked. Sakura stood up and answered,

"He's my fiance! When we were little he used to live here and my dad and is mom decided that we should married."

"Yeah and since her father died mom sent me here to live with Sakura until we are wedded." Hokaku explained. Sakura smiled and said,

"That's why your here... That was fast!"

"Yeah well mom sent me off last night and registered me here." Hokaku sighed.

"Okay! Hokaku you can sit by... Li!" Ms.Matsudara said. Hokaku walked over took his seat by Li. Tomoyo scribbled quickly on a peice of paper adn handed it to Sakura. It said:

_Sakura_

_Wow! That's your fiance? Why didn't you tell me?_

_Tomoyo_

Sakura wrote back:

_Tomoyo_

_I'm sorry! Its just that I thought you'd go all phsyco on me._

_Sakura_

Tomoyo wrote back:

_NO I WOULDN'T GO PHSYCO ONN YOU! But I did think that you would end up with Li but your engadged._

Sakura:_ Right! So... what do you think Li will do?_

Tomoyo:_ I don't know!Opps! Gotta go Ms.Matsudara is watching!_

Sakura smiled at Tomoyo.

After school Li walked with Sakura, Tomoyo, and Hokaku.

"So Li, you live with Sakura nad Hokaku now?" Tomoyo asked. Hokaku looked at Sakura questionly.

"Li decided to move in with me ast night. But its just temporarily."


	4. Questions and a Confront from a friend

CherryBlossomBunny: Sorry for Ch.3 i had to leave really fast and i stopped write in the middle.

**Helping Out**

" " - talking

' ' - thinking

_italics - dreams/memories_

**Chapter 4**

Hokaku smiled at Sakura and said,

"It's okay!" Then continued walking.

"So how did you two meet?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh! Mom and his parents knew each other. They wanted us to marry. Dad didn't like the idea to much." Sakura said sadly.

"Don't worry Sakura! You have me, Hokaku, and Li. Plus that teacher guy at school!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Li and Hokaku both shot Sakura a questioning look.

"He's my councelor! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I got it Sakura!"

"Thank you! Oh! Were home! So I guess I'll see you tomorrow Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"Nope! Mom wants me to stay with you because she's going on a business trip! I told you last week. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me. So what are we going to do for food?" Sakura asked.

"That's where I come in!" someone exclaimed behind them. Sakura turned around to see Eirol standing there.

"I'm rich and all so I decided that I would help you out Sakura! Plus I wanted to get to know Hokaku better. I'm Eirol Hiiragazawa! (A/N: I think I spelt that wrong. Does anyone one know how to spell his last name?) I'm a family member of Li's." Eirol introduced. Hokaku held his hand out and said,

"Hokaku Tanaki! Its a pleasure. I'm the second most richest guy in Hong Kong! Apparently the Li family is richer then me. If I meet a Li then I will hate them." Li stood staring at Hokaku as Sakura started for the door.

"I'm heading to my room now! Tomoyo you can have the extra room. Li and Hokaku can pick between my dad's and brother's rooms. See ya!" Sakura exclaimed then ran inside.

Sakura sat on her bed staring at the picture of her and Kero together when she was younger. It sat right next to the picture of her mom.

"Mom... hope you found dad and Toya up there with you." Sakura mumbled. She sat down and stared at her pitiness.She soon fell asleep into a dreamless slumber.

Tomoyo sat with Eirol talking.

"So how is she?" Eirol asked.

"Well she hasn't broke down or anything. I'm still worried. She acted like nothing was wrong though."

"Watch her. Just in case. I've been trying to track down who shot her brother and dad, but nothing has came up yet."

"Keep looking you'll find something eventually." Tomoyo said then left the room. Li entered to see Eirol.

"Talking about Sakura to Tomoyo? You know she won't like that." Li said as he opened the fridge.

"Yeah I know! But what about you my cute little decendent? What about Sakura? Does she even know that you still love her?" Eirol said as he crept up behind Li.

"She's engadged to Hokaku. What can I do? Plus I don't love her. She's a friend!" Li exclaimed as he ran out of the kitchen. Eirol smiled as he watched Li go.

Li sat outside thinking.

' I don't love her! I used to! But I still care for her.' he thought. He looked up to see Sakura's bedroom window open.

' Maybe I still do. My heart flutters everytime I think about her... I have to tell her!' Li exclaimed as he headed inside to her room.

Hokaku watched Li walk upstairs.

' What is he doing?' Hokaku thought as he followed Li silently.

To be continued...

So... will Li tell Sakura how he feels or will he cower? Well you'll have to read to find out in Chapter 5. Bye!


	5. Info that was heard and gettng away

**By the way I am going to call Li, Syaoran now. It'll make since in the fanfic. So enough of me talking!**

Chapter 5

Syaoran thought he heard someone following him. Shrugging it off he knocked on Sakura's door.

Sakura awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door.

"Come in!" she exclaimed. Syaoran walked in and he smiled at her.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Terrible... I keep having nightmares of my dad and brother dying." she answered.

"How about we getout of the house?" he suggested.

"We can see the old places we used to hang out at? Like Penguin Park?" she asked.

"Yeah we can." he smiled at her. Sakura jumped up and ran out of her room.

"Lets go!" she cried. He ran after her and they left the house.

Hokaku watched as Sakura ran out of the house with Syaoran.

'He won't miss anything up.' he thought as he walked into his room to make a call.

Tomoyo hummed as she headed to her room. She was happy that Sakura and Syaoran were leaving the house together. She walked by Hokaku's room and she heard him say,

"I don't care if its hard! I want to make sure that no one finds out how they died. If Sakura finds out that her family being killed was a set up then my plan will be ruined. Okay you better hurry." she heard him say before slamming the phone down. Tomoyo silently walked away to go find Eirol.

"Eirol!" Eirol heard Tomoyo exclaime.

"Yeah?" he asked her confused.

"We need to talk outside of the house. Lets go." she softly told him. He could tell she was dead serious.

"Alright lets go." he told her getting up. They left the house and headed to the park.

Sakura smiled as she remembered memories at Penguin Park.

"Remember when we first m et and you hated me?" she asked.

"Yeah I do. I was a jerk then to you."

"You were but you became one of my closest friends ever since. I'm glad I was able to stop the erase card from erasing you that day in the cave." she muttered then walked ahead.

"Me too" he whispered.

"Tomoyo are you sure that's what you heard?" Eirol asked after she told him what she knew.

"Yes I am! I am dead serious. I think Hokaku killed Sakura's brother and father for some reason. But we need to know why before we do anything. We need to watch Sakura more carefully now."

"Yeah we do. Come on lets head back to the house. I'll arrange for some background information on Hokaku and his family alright?"

"Okay, but we have to hurry." Tomoyo said gravely.

**Okay I'm going to stop here. Sorry that it has taken me so long to update on this one. I just decided to retype the chapters I lost. Well hope you like it! Review please!**


End file.
